supermarketsweepfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Adamantoise/The Evolution of Supermarket Sweep Wikia, Part 2
Can you believe it's been two years since I posted a blog post!? Welcome to my third blog post. For a good explanation on why I created this wiki, and just in case you didn't see it before, check out my first blog post, Welcome to the all new Supermarket Sweep Wikia!, and my second blog post, The Evolution of Supermarket Sweep Wikia. The site's definitely been picking up! With talk of a possible relaunch, as well as Fremantle Media-owned BUZZR Network re-releasing the Lifetime/PAX versions in their entirety, activity here has certainly picked up! I am proud of each and every one of you! Some wikis out there aren't as lucky as this one has been in terms of finding users dedicated to making it the greatest resource guide available, but others, like this one, have picked up users who truly want to help make it shine! So many of you are helping fill in missing dates, missing episodes in the archives, and correct minor details relating to each of the product games. I cannot thank you guys enough!! I also cannot express my love for this show enough. I would really love to get the entire collection on DVD. At the very least I would love to fully complete the episode guide. I want each and every episode available to be accounted for. Those product games really got me excited! A user on here created a page with all of the items used throughout the Bonus Sweep, in chronological order, based on the order in which Buzzr has aired them. It is a phenomenally comprehensive list that the site can certainly use! With it maybe I can help to piece together some of the details missing from the episode guide. Each of you has contributed immensely and this means so much to me and to the show. With episodes becoming more readily available, and with their locations in the episode guide becoming more and more easier to figure out, I've been thinking very hard about adding pages for each individual episode. Each episode page would possess a similar layout. *Contestants *Games Played (with all questions and answers) *Big Sweep (with notes on bonuses available and end totals) *Bonus Sweep (with clues and item lists) Each game would be linked to its corresponding page and each game page would be updated to reflect its usage in the episode. In theory it's a good idea. It'll just be hard coming up with a good way to organize episode titles. I would like to use names such as "Episode 712" or "Episode 15" but there are still many episodes whose number is currently unknown. Another way, which would help temporarily relieve the problem of the missing numbers, would be to give each episode a page based on its air date (for example, "Episodes/2003-05-17", "Episodes/1999-12-16", or something similar). If a number is known it can be directed to this page. For example, Episode 410 was the transitional pilot episode dated 12/18/89. In this case the page "Episode 410" would become a redirect to the page "Episodes/1989-12-18". Because the episode guide is located at the page Episode Guide, I may end up just using that page as a parent to the episode subpages. For example, Episode Guide/1989-12-18. I'll create an infobox and a sample page, and see how it goes. If it looks good, we can start creating episode pages for all of the individual episodes! This will allow us to reference them on Product Game pages and at other places throughout the wiki. I'm super excited! I've also been working on expanding the International Versions section. It looks like there's no end in sight for this wiki - it's certainly becoming everything I dreamed of - of being the most definitive and comprehensive online resource ever devoted to this incredible series! I've always loved it, and I always will. And I thank each and every one of you for helping to make it the best that it can be! When it's finally "complete", it would even be nice to print out each and every page, to store in binders and keep with the official DVDs - assuming the show ever gets released on DVD in its entirety. I'm certainly pushing for it, and I'm sure all of you are as well! I'll update you when I get an episode page complete!! : UPDATE: Okay, I created the first episode page. You can find it here: Episode Guide/1990-02-05. It was a super fun challenge but it also took a lot of time and a lot of work! I still have to add all of the information to the individual game pages. I started adding to a couple but they started becoming very long and jumbled. I need to find a better way to incorporate episode content on individual game pages. My only concern now is how to organize episodes where the episode airdate is unknown. I could name the episode after the contestants, as all episodes at least have that information available. I'm not sure what I want to do yet! I'll figure it out. But if you guys can help create episode pages similar to the one I've created (and/or a better way to present the information on the page I created) you'll be greatly appreciated and this wiki, which I one day would like to be recognized as one of the greatest, semi-official, Supermarket Sweep resource guides available, will thank you as well. The proof is in the elaborately constructed content you guys have helped create! Thank you all! 00:55, April 18, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts